This Invention relates generally to a nozzle for a carpet washer in which a carpet is brushed bye washing brush while supplying foam of cleansing liquid to tile surface of the carpet, and dirty water (foam) produced as a result of washing is drawn into the nozzle so as to be recovered to a sewage tank, and more particularly to a structure of a dirty water drawing nozzle suitably used for a carpet washer.
In conventional dry foam type carpet washers, foam is beforehand prepared, and the surface of a carpet is brushed by a washing brush while dropping the foam onto the surface of the carpet in order to remove dirt from the pet. It is known that the conventional dry foam type carder washers have various kinds of structures as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Early Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. Sho 57-142228, Sho 58-44025, Sho 58-83929, and Sho 60-34426. In those carpet washers, since the carpet is simply brushed while dropping foam onto the surface of the carpet, dirty foam (dirty water) is left on the surface of the carpet after washing, much time and labor Is required for removing it. Moreover, it takes a long time for drying the carpet.
In another carpet washer disclosed in Japanese Early Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 58-61720, since there is provided an intake port (nozzle) for drawing dirty foam after washing in addition to the provision of a foam generator for generating foam and a rotary brush for brushing a carpet, there is the advantage that the time for drying the carpet after washing can be reduced by drawing the dirty water into the intake port after washing.
However, the nozzle for a carpet washer disclosed in the above Japanese Early Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Sho 58-61720 has the following Inconveniences. That is, since the intake port is of a horizontally-wide narrowly-spaced vertical type and dirty water (foam) is drawn into this intake port by suction force, the foam thus drawn is not fully recovered to the sewage tank, and is partly adhered to an inner wall surface of the nozzle due to surface tension. When the suction force is stopped, the adhered foam or dirty water begins to flow toward the Inlet port of the nozzle, thus eventually causing the surfaces of the carpet, floor, etc. to get wet.